Grey Eyes
by xhesaidshesaidx
Summary: Robbie goes to the gym to check out cute girls. I never thought I would too. Cat/Jade; Cade. Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Grey Eyes  
_by xHeSaidSheSaidx_

Robbie goes to the gym to check out cute girls. I never thought I would too, but I feel like in a way, I have Tori and the boys to blame. It all started out one day when the three of us were sitting around a table in the library with Andre', mine and Tori's textbooks perched up in front of us as we crouched behind them to hide our faces and giggle at the boys across from us.

Me and Tori like to giggle, we do it a lot when we're around each other, and even thought we're in a library and the mean and scary librarian glances over at us with her eyes narrowed over the tops of the frames of her rectangular glasses every little while, we continue to do it anyways. We can't help ourselves. Andre' and Robbie are arguing about Robbie's muscles… or as Andre' says and me and Tori secretly agree with, his lack of them.

"I work out! I do 20 pushups a night," Robbie insists as Andre' points out his lack of motivation to do any form of exercise.

"Correction, you _try_ to do 20 a night; you can't make it past 2," Robbie's puppet Rex pipes up from where he is planted on the table with Robbie's hand in his back to support him. This earns another giggle from me and Tori, but we try to do it silently this time not only in attempt to steer the glaring librarian's attention away from us, but so we don't hurt Robbie's feelings.

"I rest my case," Andre' laughs from beside our glasses faced friend as me and Tori peek at them over the tops of our textbooks.

"I bet I can bench more than you!" Robbie blurts, and for a second I'm impressed with the confidence splayed in his voice, but the feeling quickly goes away when I can't suppress another giggle.

"Alright you guys, knock it off, we're supposed to be studying," Tori smiles an amused smile, lowering her book back down to lay flat on the table. I do the same.

"Yeah come on, finals start in two days," I remind the boys who apparently are too busy challenging each other back and forth to hear me or Tori.

"Is that a formal bet, Rob?" Andre's own amused look is gone now, replaced with interest and doubt. Tori's eyes and mine dart back and forth between our friends with interest. Robbie takes a moment to respond, and I can tell he's nervous now by the way he licks his lips and I can see his little bubble thing all boys have in their throats bob up and down as he swallows, but finally he speaks up again after a few seconds and his voice cracks a little when he does.

"Y-yeah…" he stammers, and he seems uncertain but that doesn't stop him. "It's a bet. A formal bet."

I know me or Tori should be trying to cut in to this conversation again, to stop it before it gets too competitive, but I continue to just sit and watch the boys go back and forth with interest. It's Saturday and finals really do start on Monday for the end of our first semester, but I can't help but just watch them. Things are getting serious.

"Alright then," Andre' stands up quickly and starts to gather his things. The look on his face means business. "Meet me at 24 in an hour." He then turns his attention to me and Tori (finally.)

"You two are welcome to come too, so you can witness my victory over this guy," he grins half jokingly.

"But guys, we really have to study-" Tori starts but I cut her off by accident.

"I don't have a gym membership."

"Um… me either," Robbie admits and he seems a little embarrassed as his cheeks almost redden to the color of my hair.

"Then why are you so sure you can out bench me?" Andre' asks him quizzically, still standing with his backpack hanging over one shoulder. I hear the mean old librarian call out "shh!" but my friends continue to go back and forth.

"I use the weights in my grandmother's garage!"

"Two pound trainer weights ain't gonna impress no one," Rex cuts in again and I hide my giggle in the palm of my hand. Robbie slaps his hand over his mouth.

"Rex!"

"It's chill, me and Tori have memberships and you're allowed to bring a friend once a month so they can try the place out and see if they want to sign up too, so we can all go right now," Andre' tells him and then smirks slightly. "Problem solved."

My eyes go back to Robbie as I play with the corners of a few pages of my textbook and Tori is shaking her head to herself.

"Boys and their competitiveness," I hear her mumble, causing a giggle to escape my throat once more as I continue to look at Robbie to hear his response.

"Um… okay then, cool," he stands up as well and gives Andre' a determined nod. "One hour," he confirms and grabs his books and backpacks, somehow balancing all that in one arm with Rex in the other before striding away from the table.

"Wait! Robbie! Ughh," Tori calls after him. She directs her attention at Andre' when he doesn't turn back, ignoring the librarian's even more demanding than the first time "_SHHHH_!"

"Why'd you have to challenge him like that? We're supposed to be _studying_."

I can tell she's not really in the giggling mood anymore. I grab my apple juice off the table and sip it quietly as I wait for Tori and Andre's conversation to play out.

"He challenged me!" Andre' laughs, "I'm just taking him up on it. Are you two gonna meet us there or what?"

Tori huffs but doesn't respond, and my apple juice tastes too good for me to want to put down, so I don't either.

"Come on, it won't take long. We can study tonight at my place? I'll order a pizza."

I can feel my face brighten at his mention of pizza. I_ love_ pizza, especially cheese. But I don't love them as much as cupcakes… he should've offered cupcakes, those are the best. Either way, I quickly gulp down my mouthful of apple juice and set down the small carton.

"Kay, kay! I'm in!"

"_Shh_!" I hear the librarian go again.

"That's great Cat, but you can't get in without Tori since you don't have a membership," Andre' tells me and I turn to my best friend, making sure to use my pouty look.

"_Pleaaaaaaaase_, Tori? Can we go with Andre' and Robbie and go back to Andre's later so we can have pizza?"

Tori rolls her eyes, but she gives in so I still clap excitedly. "Oh alright," she mutters.

"Yay!"

As we gather up our things and make our way towards the door of the library I swear I can hear the librarian call out "_thank _you!" so I answer back with a smile and "you're welcome!" even though I'm not really sure what for.

"I think she was being sarcastic," Tori whispers as she holds the big glass door open for me, throwing a glance back at the lady. I frown a little to myself. I don't like when people are sarcastic, it's mean and gets too confusing.

"One hour, 24," Andre' reminds us in the parking lot as we go our separate ways towards our homes for proper gym clothes.

* * *

"How many reps you think you can do with 160?"

"However many you can do plus more."

Andre' chuckles in disbelief, but doesn't argue back.

"Spot me," he tells Robbie as he lies down on the bench and places his hands over him on the long metal weight. "Or would it be safer to ask Tori?" he grins.

"Hey now, you calling me beefy?" Tori laughs jokingly from beside me as we stand and watch to see how this will play out.

"Ha-ha that's really funny," Robbie rolls his eyes sarcastically and steps closer so he can spot Andre'. It's a good thing he left Rex home or he'd probably be picking on him a lot right now. Rex always picks on Robbie, I'm not sure how Robbie can handle it, but he does.

"Hey Lil' Red, you think you can do me a favor and fill up my water bottle?" Andre' asks me from his spot lying down and gestures toward his empty green water bottle with his head beside his gym bag on the floor.

"Kay, kay!" I'm good at doing people favors; I like doing them, so I grab his water bottle and head for the fountain away from the weight area over by where the treadmills are lined up, walking with a little skip in my step.

The water is cool; nice and refreshing. I take several long drinks of it before placing Andre's water bottle under the spout to fill it up. I don't notice that a line has apparently formed behind me until a sharp voice, harsher than that librarian's, speaks up from directly behind me and makes me jump, causing the 3/4ths full water bottle to splash a little.

"God, save some for the rest of us, why don't you?"

I spin around, coming face to face with a girl at least 6 or 7 inches taller than me with pale skin, dark hair, and the most intense pair of slate grey eyes I've ever seen, narrowed into slits beneath two carefully shaped eyebrows, and 3 other out of breath looking people behind her.

"I-I'm sorry," I squeak, and I'm out of her way within a second. Something about her is immediately terrifying to me. I didn't think I was taking that long of a time at the water fountain, but the way she raises her eyebrows at me in a judgmental way before stepping up to the fountain to take her own drink tells me otherwise. I glance at the others in line. They don't look as impatient, angry, or scary as her but they definitely don't look happy to be waiting there while their swear drips down their foreheads. All of them are guys that look to be in their 20's. A couple of them glance at me awkwardly, but I'm not sure why. Maybe it's because I'm just standing off to the side unsure of what to do. I don't have Andre's water bottle completely full yet, so I decide to wait for my turn at the water fountain again.

Just as I'm about to get back in line, the girl lifts her head from the fountain and, noticing me still standing there, turns to me with an expectant look filling up her cold grey eyes.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

She says it in a tone like I'm in her way or something, physically invading her personal space. I'm not sure what I did wrong here but I'm obviously bothering her for some reason.

"I was going to get back in line," I tell her quietly, avoiding looking her in the eye.

"Of course you were," she laughs a little. It's sarcastic, and probably more like a scoff, but I don't say anything. I'm not sure what else there is to say, and I'm not even sure what her problem is but she's too scary so I don't ask. I feel like if I try to get more water, for some reason she'll only have another mean comment to say, and I'm not willing to let her, so I pop the lid of Andre's water bottle closed and walk back over to my friends without another word to her.

When I rejoin my friends, Andre' is still lifting and his arms are shaking a little. I see the muscles on his arms bulging out as Tori stands over him. I guess he didn't trust Robbie to spot him after all, because Robbie's standing off to the side with his arms crossed, and he looks a little mad.

"13… 14…"' Tori's counting Andre's reps out loud as Robbie chews on his lip nervously. Andre' stops at 15 and sits up, reaching out to me for his water bottle.

"Thanks," he smiles at me, and I give a little half nod.

Tori's the first one to notice something's wrong. She always is. I'm never good at hiding it whenever something is, I think something in my face gives it away.

"You okay?"

I shrug. "This girl was really mean to me."

"Why?"

"I took too long at the water fountain."

"You weren't gone that long."

"I guess I was." I tell her briefly exactly what happened with the grey eyed girl, and she pats my shoulder when I'm done as Andre' gets up from the bench and Robbie takes his place.

"Just forget about it, she was probably already in a bad mood about something else and you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

I know Tori tries to be sympathetic, but I feel like a lot of the time, she thinks the things I get upset about are stupid. She thinks I'm too sensitive, but I can't help it. The only thing I hate is feeling like I've done something wrong, and when people are mean to me about it. Like one time, I was at the carnival with my brother and he threw a water balloon at a man on stilts and the both of us were banned from going back there ever again. I get sad because now whenever the carnival comes to town I'm not allowed to go, plus that man on stilts said some very threatening things about if he ever saw me or my brother in the future, so I really do have to avoid that place as best I can now.

I can only nod at Tori as Andre' spots Robbie as he takes a deep breath and begins to do his reps (or tries to anyway.) I smile and giggle a little, forgetting about my encounter with that girl when I see that Robbie can't even lift the weight from its resting position.

"So, about that bet…" Andre' laughs as he stands over our struggling friend whose already breathless as he pushes against the weight up with all his might.

"You… broke… it!" Robbie huffs because he probably doesn't know what to say to hide his embarrassment.

"Aww… good Job Robbie, you tried!" Tori pipes cheerfully at the defeated boy. I nod and smile my agreement.

"Whatever, I'll be in the sauna," Robbie mumbles as he stands up and takes off toward the locker rooms before any of us can say anything else. I turn to my two remaining friends with interest.

"There's a sauna?"

"Yep. It's pretty relaxing, we can go in there too in a little while if you two want?" Andre' glances between me and Tori.

"I didn't bring my swimsuit," I say, giving my friends a pouty look.

"That's okay, I think I have an extra one in my bag," Tori smiles at me. I take up her offer and we end up hitting the locker rooms ten minutes later to change, parting ways with Andre' so he can go change in the boys locker room. When we step out to the pool area in our bathing suits, me and Tori are a little surprised to see Robbie sitting in the hot tub among two girls, and he's actually talking to them. I consider calling out to him, but he looks like he doesn't want to be interrupted, so me and Tori glance at each other, holding back more giggles as we head into the sauna.

"There's something you don't see every day," Tori laughs when we step into the heated room. It's pretty small and made completely out of wood, containing one long bench lined up along each wall and I almost freeze in my footsteps immediately because it's _her_. She, Andre' and some old couple are the only four occupants in the room. She's seated on the one of the benches where the old couple is seated too, and she looks uncomfortable, scooted as far away from them on the bench as possible. Andre' is alone on the other bench so me and Tori settle down beside him.

"Robbie talking to females?" Andre' chuckles in reference to what Tori said and she nods in response.

"Yeah, I saw that too. They look like Northridge Girls, they're probably trying to figure out if he has anything they can con out of him."

I can't help but glance at the girl across from us, all by herself on the end of the bench. I don't even think she's noticed us yet. Her eyes are closed with her headphones plugged in and I can hear her screeching music loud and clear all the way from where I'm seated. The couple beside her is throwing her a couple of annoyed glances at how loud her music is, but she doesn't notice them either. She's leaning back with her head pressed against the wall as beads of sweat line her forehead and glisten across her chest. I wonder how long she's been in here; it can't be _too_ long since just minutes ago she was yelling at me at the water fountain out in the gym area. Maybe she disappeared in here right after.

I want to nudge Tori and point at the girl and say "that's her, the one I was just talking to you guys about" but I don't. I only sit there as she and Andre' have a hushed conversation about I don't even know what , avoiding saying anything as I'm too scared that somehow the girl will hear me over her loud music if I open my mouth to speak and identify her to my friends.

Eventually, the couple gets up to leave and the wife accidentally stumbles over the girl's outstretched legs, causing her eyes to snap open. I almost expect her to start yelling at the lady, but she only sits up, dragging her legs in and shoots a glare at the lady, similar to the one she gave me earlier. Andre' and Tori glance at the small scene that's made for a second before resuming their conversation as the couple exits the room. A rush of cool air escapes into the sauna but it only lasts for a second until the door falls shut again. At this point the three of us are starting to sweat a lot, and it feels good. I can see that the girl, now alone on the bench across from us, is too. Her cheeks have reddened and her arms are now glistening to match her chest and flat stomach and I don't even realize I'm staring at her until my eyes travel up the top half of her body and settle on hers. Her forehead wrinkles and I know she recognizes me. How could she not? She was snapping at me just minutes ago. My eyes dart away from her and suddenly I'm not sure if the fact that I'm sitting in a hundred and something degree room is the_ only _reason why my cheeks are heating up anymore. I wonder how long she was staring at _me_ for, waiting for me to notice. Without looking directly at her again, I wait for her to say something, to call me out for looking in her direction, but to my surprise, she says nothing.

It takes a couple minutes for me to muster up the will to glance over at her again, and she's returned to her position from before; leaning against the wall, eyes closed, trails of sweat trickling down her body. I shift a little uncomfortably, and it's apparently enough for Tori to ask if I'm too hot and want to leave.

"I'm fine," I tell her. "So Andre', your place after this? Pizza?"

I'm finally including myself in on the conversation with my friends, but for some reason I actually find myself struggling to keep from looking over at the girl again. She just looks so… calm, so relaxed, despite the cold looks she seems to like to give to people with those intense grey eyes of hers, while me, Tori, and Andre' are over here sweating like the animals my uncle has on his farm. She's sweating too, like I noticed a little too closely, but she seems like she can handle it easier than any of us. Andre' is dabbing at his face with a towel and Tori is running a hand back through her hair. I'm sitting here shifting around uncomfortably and _she's_ just… sitting there, like she's done this a gazillion times. Maybe she has.

"Yeah, I'm starved, want to head out soon?"

"I do, we need to get back to studying."

Tori's always the one all over it when it comes to school work.

The door to the sauna opens and in steps Robbie, drenched from his shoulders down past his swim trunks and he's smiling like I do whenever my mom bakes me cookies.

"Hello, peopleies." Robbie always calls us that whenever he's in a good mood. It makes me smile. Since our bench is full and we would have to squeeze together to make room for him, he sits down across from us next to _her_. I feel like I'm the only one that's noticed her because nobody else has bothered to glance at her since the slight commotion with that lady almost tripping over her legs.

"Look at you," Tori laughs at Robbie. "Why the change in moods?"

We can all probably take a pretty good guess.

"There are some _cute_ girls here," Robbie pipes. "I think before we leave, I'm going to sign up for a membership."

This causes Tori to turn to me and grab my arm. "You should too!"

"Why?"

"So the four of us can come here together whenever we want. I need a gym buddy anyways. We can actually work out more next time… we didn't do a whole lot today."

I glance at the girl again, which I don't think Tori notices since she's now wiping her face with her towel. I wonder how often the girl comes here, and how long she likes to sit in the sauna for.

I look at Tori again, giving my friend a smile. "Okay."

"Well, let's get moving gang," Andre' tells us. Since I forgot a towel along with my own swimsuit, I have nothing to gather up. I guess I'll just have to use Tori's towel to dry off.

As we get up to leave, I find myself having to resist one last urge to glance back at the girl so my friends won't notice. I just think they might think it's weird if they notice me looking at her, so I don't. But once we're out of the sauna, I casually mention to Tori that she was the one I had the water fountain encounter with. She doesn't seem too interested, so I close my mouth on the matter after that.

* * *

Finals week is crazy. All my tests are on Monday and Wednesday, so I spend all of Sunday and Tuesday after school studying. Tori's are Wednesday and Thursday, and I'm not ready to go to the gym alone just yet, so the next chance we get to go is Friday. Andre' is busy after school so it's just us and Robbie, who is more than excited to head right for the pool area in hopes of finding more girls to flirt with.

Me and Tori decide to drop in for a yoga class, it's small; party of about only 15, and only ten minutes go by before Tori is all "hey look there's your best friend."

Like I said before, I'm not very good with sarcasm, and Tori knows she's my best friend, so I'm confused.

"Huh?"

"I'm kidding," Tori smiles. "Water fountain girl, 4 o'clock."

"Tori, it's like 3:15…"

"Not the time, Cat!" Tori exclaims in a hushed whisper. "Just look over there," she gestures with her head toward the door and I have to crane my neck to see since I'm busily stretched out in a "Downward Dog" position with my arms stretched out on the floor in front of me and my bum up in the air while my hair falls over my face.

I almost fall over when my eyes find her sneaking into the back of the room, probably hoping she goes unnoticed. She unrolls a black yoga matt and joins the class. The teacher doesn't acknowledge her. For a minute, I can't tear my eyes away from her and I notice I haven't seen her in any color other than black. When she yelled at me at the water fountain the other day, her whole outfit was black. In the sauna, her bikini was black, and right now, her outfit again is black to match her yoga matt but it's a different outfit than last time. Even her shoes are black, and it occurs to me that no wonder I thought she was so scary before; I'm not a fan of black, it's too intimidating. Maybe if she wore pink she wouldn't have frightened me as much before, then again… her eyes aren't black. They're grey with maybe a little green, from what I remember. And they're actually probably the most dramatic , threatening looking thing about her.

"Cat…" I'm broken out of my trance when Tori hiss-whispers my name at me, and my eyes snap away from the girl in the back, traveling all the way up to my friend's face and I notice that her Downward Dog has shifted to a Warrior pose. She's on her feet now- one leg forward and one leg back, with her arms spread out like an eagle with her chin high and her palms up. I glance around at the rest of the class and notice that they're all in the same position. A few people are staring at me. My cheeks flush as I reposition myself. I hadn't even noticed they'd changed poses.

"A little distracted there?" Tori chuckles lowly. I try to glare at her, but I'm not good at glaring so I settle with sticking my tongue out at her.

"Ouch, I'm offended," Tori laughs sarcastically before making a funny face at me of her own. She crosses her eyes and puffs her cheeks out while flaring her nostrils, causing a giggle to slip out of me. I try to giggle into my shoulder, but I can't catch myself in time.

"I see you two are new here, so let me say this once, there is _no_ talking allowed in class."

My eyes snap over to the teacher, who's glaring at us and looks extremely displeased. I feel like I'm getting scolded for talking out during nap time as a pre-schooler, so I don't say anything. Most of the class glances over at us, but I pretend not to notice. I don't like negative attention; it makes me want to hide in box. I fix my eyes on the floor and wait for the moment to pass, all the while unable to help but wonder if that girl is among the people in the class who are staring at me and Tori because of our disruptiveness.

"We're sorry," Tori apologizes for the both of us, and I'm thankful, because I'm too terrified to speak.

The teacher goes back to instructing and I refuse to look up again until I'm sure all the gazes are off me and Tori. I glance over at my friend, and I can see her biting back a giggle. I smile. I'm glad she doesn't get affected by those kinds of things like I do; it helps to calm me down a little.

As the class continues, I find myself looking for any and every excuse possible to let my eyes wander to the back of the room. Every time we shift to Downward Dog or some other floor position where I'm required to put my head between my legs, my eyes immediately seek her out like they have a mind of their own. It gets to the point where I don't even realize I'm doing it anymore, and I'm not sure why, but I quickly start to find that it bothers me more than once when her eyes _don't _catch mine. I feel like she doesn't even know I'm in here, or maybe she doesn't recognize me from almost a week ago. Maybe she yells at people on a daily basis and then forgets about them that night. Either way, she remains focused on the class and instructor, not bothering to throw me a glance just to satisfy me even once.

The class ends at 4:00. It was my first time doing yoga full out, so my muscles are already starting to ache as I head out of the room with Tori. I know I'll be feeling it tomorrow in more places than one.

"Well that was quite the experience," Tori laughs once we're back in the main gym.

"Yeah."

I don't give her any more of a response because I find myself distracted as my eyes suddenly scan the gym, looking to see in what direction that girl headed. Since she was close to the door throughout the class, she was one of the first ones out. Me and Tori were not. I bite down on my lip a little in defeat when I don't see her.

"Want to hit the sauna again and maybe the pool?" Tori asks me.

_The sauna._ Right. Maybe _that's_ where she went.

I nod quickly at my friend. "Kay, kay!"

* * *

I'd be lying if I said I'm not more than a little disappointed when we head into the pool area, past Robbie in the hot tub with a couple of brand new Northridge girls, into the sauna and she's _not_ in there. The heated room is more stuffed than before, 6 strangers packed into one bench and 4 on the other. Tori and I slide into the one with 4 occupants but only for 5 minutes before we get a little too uncomfortable having to share such a small space with 10 other people. We ditch the sauna and decide to go annoy/embarrass Robbie in the hot tub and then end up leaving twenty minutes later.

We don't go to the gym again all weekend, too caught up with other plans with the boys. Robbie's holding a grudge on us for scaring the Northridge girls away by (jokingly) telling them that Robbie is a wanted criminal in 5 states.

"Aww Robbie, don't be mad at us, you'll meet more girls there next time," I smile at him on Sunday when we're lounging around Tori's pool outside.

"If I don't, I'm blaming you two if I never get a girlfriend."

"You fight chicks off perfectly fine without needing the help of anyone else on a regular basis," Rex cracks, earning a laugh from me, Tori, Andre', and Tori's sister Trina. Beck would be here too, but he's been out of town visiting family in Canada for the last couple weeks.

We head to the gym again on Monday. There are no classes going on today, so it's a normal work out day this time. Tori and I decide to walk on the treadmills for an hour and more than once I find myself letting my eyes wander around in search of a certain someone.

I leave the gym that day without seeing her anywhere, and for the first night ever, instead of my usual dreams filled with all things pink and fluffy, I dream of black and eyes that are grey.

I wake up in cold sweats, and I don't know what's going on with me, but I just feel like I have to see that girl again. I ask Tori to come with me to the gym the next day, but she lost some kind of bet with Trina and has to spend the afternoon cleaning her room after school, so for the first time, I head to the gym alone.

I hang around for an hour or so, walking on the treadmill again, jogging every little while, before giving up and going home, but I still don't give up completely. Tori comes back to the gym with me the next day, but I still don't see her anywhere. I go without seeing her for two weeks, and each night my dreams are the same. Black and grey, black and grey. But after those two weeks pass by, I end up seeing her again, when I find myself back in the same yoga class from before with Tori. We skipped out on it last week.

She's in there before we are this time, and something inside my chest tightens when my eyes land on the back of her head. She's chatting with the yoga instructor, and she looks a little troubled. They might even be arguing. By the displeased looks on their faces, I notice for the first time the similarities in their appearances. They have the same dark hair and the same pale skin. They're a little too far away for me to notice if they have the same intense grey eyes, but from what I can see, the instructor just looks like an 18 year older version of _her_.

As the class files in, the instructor looks up before narrowing her eyes at the girl.

"We'll talk about this at home, Jade. Take your seat."

_Jade._ She called her Jade. That's her name. I smile a little to myself, because I know her name now.

I watch as she rolls her eyes.

"Whatever _mom_," Jade huffs, and storms off to the back of the room.

"The yoga instructor is her mom?" Tori whispers to me in bemusement. "Well, how about that."

"You remember her?" I ask Tori. She nods.

"Yeah, she the water fountain girl from a few weeks ago, right? The one from the sauna?"

"Yeah…"

I feel a little better about remembering her so vividly because apparently Tori does too, and she's seen her just as much as I have.

I casually make my way to the back of the room, in the back of my mind knowing it's so we can be a little closer to her, but I don't think about it a whole lot. Tori follows without question.

I see her glance at me out of the corner of my eye as we walk past her, and my chest tightens again. I don't know if it's because I'm still slightly afraid of her or what, but as the class progresses, I end up glancing at her every little while again.

Only this time unlike the last yoga class, 5 times out of 10, she catches my glances, and her eyes are not narrowed or filled with anger.

My dreams return to normal that night.

I learned two major things about her that day. Her name is Jade, and her mom is the yoga instructor. This means that she probably goes to every yoga class. They take place once a week.

I make it a weekly priority to go, and Tori comes along with, but of course she has no idea that I'm more interested in a classmate than the class itself.

The yoga instructor starts to acknowledge us by name. She's not very friendly, so that's why I say acknowledge instead of greet. Greetings are like "Hi!" and "Hello!" But whenever we enter her class now she'll give us a simple half nod and say "Cat," or "Tori," before going about her business with the class. After a month of classes, it's safe to say we're _regulars_.

Sure enough, every yoga class we attend, Jade is present at too. Other attendees come and go and there's a couple of other regulars, but I've still yet to have an actual conversation with anyone other than Tori.

Our glances become more frequent, as if they weren't already before, at least from my side. It gets to the point where half the time not only is she catching my glances, but_ I'm_ catching _hers_. It's not always me looking at her anymore.

She still only wears black, but it's never the exact same outfit. I usually wear my Victoria's Secret yoga pants and some brightly colored tank top, but there's one time when all the clothes I'd normally wear are in the wash so I dig up an old black t-shirt from the bottom of my drawer.

Call it a coincidence, but the one time I wear that black t-shirt is the one time I swear I catch her flashing me a little smile, and it probably sounds silly, but that night after class, I head to Target and buy 3 black t-shirts and 2 black tank tops. I even see a black two piece bathing suit on sale, decorated with clear crystals, so I toss that in my cart too for sauna use.

Tori starts to notice my little change. I can't really blame her, because as far as she knew, black didn't exist in my wardrobe even if it was just for working out. She asks me where my bright colored tank tops went, including my baby pink one that I'll admit is still my favorite. I shrug her question off, telling her I don't want to get them dirty which I guess isn't a total lie, but still probably a really lame sounding reason, but she doesn't question me further.

I wonder from time to time if Jade has learned my name yet, since her mom acknowledges me by it almost every week in class. I wonder if they ever talk about me at home, and I wonder if they do, what kinds of things they say.

Me and Tori use the sauna almost every week after class ends, but Jade never does. I guess she was just in there that one time because I haven't seen her in there since. I start to accept the fact that she'll probably never be in there after class, until one day, after almost two months of classes, she enters the room five minutes after me and Tori. Class ran a little late today, so the sauna is empty besides the three of us. It's a late night at the gym, most people have gone home.

She enters wearing a blue two piece, and I have to stop myself before my eyes bulge out of my head in shock. I've _never_ seen her not wear black, this is the first time.

She sits down on the bench opposite us without bothering to look our way. Tori gives her a small smile of acknowledgement, recognizing her, but I don't even think she notices and neither of us say a word to her. She plugs her headphones in her music player, and turns to volume up all the way. I'm taken back two months in time for a moment when she leans her head back against the sauna wall and closes her eyes, because that's exactly what she'd been doing last time. Me and Tori sit in silence for a few minutes before Tori speaks up.

"I think I'm gonna head out, I still have a lot of homework," she tells me. "How long are you planning on staying?"

My heart stills at the thought of being left completely alone with Jade, and I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing.

"Um… probably not too long," I stammer, although I have no idea how much longer I'll be staying.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow," she smiles. I nod and she grabs her towel before heading out.

When she leaves, I scoot back against the wall, letting my eyes wander over to Jade for a second. She's still in the same position, and of course, she looks as relaxed as ever while I'm probably a perspiring mess.

I pull my hair back into a messy bun, wondering if she knows that it's just me and her in the room now while I'm secretly glad that me and Tori drove ourselves here today, otherwise I would've had to leave with her. The thought makes me smile to myself thankfully for a second, and at that same moment, her eyes flutter open.

I look away quickly, my smile dropping. I can feel my face flush. Oh my god, she totally just caught me smiling, and I was looking right at her as I smiled. I probably look like the biggest weirdo ever.

I pull my knees up to my chest, feeling my heart race when out of the corner of my eye, I see her pull her headphones carefully out of her ears and loop them around her music player. My eyes are fixated on the top of the corner where the two walls opposite me meet.

There's a few seconds of silence before it's broken, but not by me. I'm too terrified to try to speak, I feel like if I do, my words will come out jumbled up, choppy, and high pitched like they always do when I'm nervous. I don't trust my voice at the moment, especially not when _she_ speaks up.

"If you have something to say, just say it."

I force my eyes away from the wall, and I look right at her, for the first time, not having to do so sneakily.

"H-huh?"

Just like I thought. Jumbled, choppy, and high pitched. _Why_, Cat? _Why_?

"You're always staring at me like you want to say something, so say it."

"I-I don't know what you mean."

I'm desperately trying to calm my voice, but it's not working. It's still come out shakier than ever.

"Oh come on, for the last two months all you ever do in class is stare at me, don't pretend that's not true."

I study her for a minute, in all over her pale skinned glory. She's smirking at me with this horrible amusement, and it actually angers me a little. Why should she get to be so calm and collected while I'm literally over here melting in my own sweat with my words coming out like a little boy who just hit puberty?

For the first time in my life, I find myself able to glare at someone.

"You do it too," I accuse her flatly as my voice slowly starts to return a little to normal.

She chuckles lowly, as if she's sharing some kind of hidden inside joke with herself and it only gets my blood boiling more as if the heat of the sauna wasn't already doing that.

"Oh, I won't deny that," she says, and my body stills in shock at how openly she's admitting it. I don't know what to say, so I don't say anything. I did not expect to find myself in conversation with her tonight, and I'm not complaining that I am… she's just… leaving my speechless. Her next question almost causes me to fall over in bewilderment.

"So, how often do you come here to check out girls?"

"What are you talking about?" I sputter. "I don't like girls. I've never checked one out in my life."

She tilts her head to the side in amusement. "You know, you kind of suck at lying…"

I'm not lying though, that's the thing. At least… I don't think I am.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" I snap defensively at her accusations.

"Oh, I don't think. I _know_," she says, and apparently, she notices my confusion, because her features soften a little and her smirk is not as present. "I mean don't get me wrong, it's flattering and all, but don't you think that's a little disrespectful to your girlfriend?"

It takes me a moment to register who she's talking about, and when I finally realize who she means, my face scrunches up a little.

"Tori is _not_ my girlfriend," I correct her. "We're like sisters."

"Okay then," she raises her eyebrows and glances to the side and I feel like she doesn't completely believe me, but I refocus subject elsewhere anyway, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I don't check out girls."

"So what do you call you staring at me practically salivating every week then?" She fires back at me, and I really don't know what to say anymore. I've never really read that far into it, into me looking at her… but can that be true? Have I been 'checking her out' this whole time without thinking about or realizing it? And if that's true and she just freely admitted to staring at me all the time, does that mean she's checking me out too?

"I do not salivate," I mutter, because I really don't know what else to say.

"I did say practically."

I uncross my arms and rub my towel across my arms. I need to get out of here soon before I pass out and get a heat stroke or something. I can tell she's waiting for me to say something, but I don't, so she keeps going.

"Black looks good on you, you know."

She says it so casually, like she's talking about the weather, so whatever game she's playing, I decide to play it back.

"Thanks."

Okay… maybe not the best way to play it back… but still. At least I'm acting like I don't care what she says anymore. She waits a few seconds before speaking up again.

"Well, aren't you going to say something about my bathing suit?"

"What about it?" I ask flatly, so flat it almost comes out sounding like a statement.

"I'm wearing blue for once, thought you might notice."

"I didn't," I lie, feeling the blush creep up my cheeks.

"I'll say it again. You're bad at lying." Her smirk returns. I continue to wipe the sweat off myself in silence, avoiding looking at her.

"You know…." I glance at her briefly as she stands and crosses over to where I'm sitting. I feel an imaginary fist take a giant squeeze around my heart as she takes a seat right next to me on the bench. She looks right at me, so intently that I can't fight my urge to look right back at her and it's the closest I've been to seeing her intense grey eyes in the longest time, only now, they're darker, like something has taken her over. She places a damp hand on my bare leg, and something in my lower region stirs with desire but I refuse to acknowledge it. My eyes travel from her face, to where her hand is placed in my leg, and back up to her face as she speaks.

"The sooner you admit to liking girls, the sooner we can make out."

My eyes widen at how freely she can express herself. It's mind boggling. I swallow a hard, dry lump in my throat before speaking.

"I- I don't like girls…" I repeat, my voice coming out high and choked as ever, but I know I sound just about as uncertain as I feel. She smiles disbelievingly, not taking her hand away from my leg.

"Come on Cat," she says my name to me for the first time ever, and it sends chills up my spine. Her voice comes out smooth and sweet, and I continue to stir with desire.

"I know a fellow lesbian when I see one."

I'm not a lesbian. I mean… I don't think I am. I've only kissed boys. I've only_ dated_ boys. But my eyes travel downward and her lips…I'd be lying if I said they didn't look so inviting, so pink and sweet and kissable even though her upper lip is dampened with sweat. I can't find the words to speak. For two months I've been looking at this girl that terrified the bibble out of me without really thinking about why, but here she is, two months down the line so willing and ready for us to make out even though we're still pretty much strangers to each other.

"What would you do if I tried to kiss you right now?" she whispers to me softly, inching closer. I'm completely frozen, I couldn't move right now even if I wanted to, and that's just the thing… I'm not so sure if I even want to anyways. I can feel my heart thudding in my chest like my own personal boom box the closer she brings her face to mine, but I don't stop her and its only seconds before her lips are crashing down on mine.

My sweaty hands immediately go to find the back of her head and her arms circle around my waist, pulling me closer to her as her tongue slides between my lips. She tastes salty but it's the best salt I've ever tasted and I think I might like it even more than the taste of my mom's homemade cookies. My tongue responds to hers eagerly, lapping around hers with want. We're drenched with sweat and our body temperatures must be ridiculous but I know it can't be anything compared to the fire dancing across our lips. She lays me down on the bench and runs a hand across my wet stomach, all the while her lips never detaching from mine.

I can feel her chest heaving against mine as she trails her wet kisses away from my mouth, across my jaw and down to my neck. I realize this is the moment I've been waiting for all along in the back of my mind and nothing has ever made me feel this good so I don't stop her from doing whatever she wants.

Her kisses come to a halt just above the fabric covering one of my boobs and she glances up at me like she's asking for permission to take this further. Her intense grey eyes are clouded over with want and I never noticed them sparking before the way they are now.

My bikini bottoms are soaked and I don't think it's just the sweat anymore, so I give her a small smile to grant my permission and before I know it she's pushing the fabric of my bikini aside, her smooth lips attaching to bud poking out of my chest. My eyes clench shut and a part of me in the back of my mind can't believe we both let this drag out for two whole months before getting somewhere. She presses her tongue against the sensitive bud, causing a small noise to escape my throat. I feel her lips form into the shape of a small smirk around the area she's working on, but I don't care. She can laugh out loud and make fun of me right now if she wants to; I don't care as long as she continues to make me feel this good.

Her hand is still stroking my stomach but I feel her fingers tickle me down across my belly button, down to the material of my bottoms. I'm cradling her in my legs and her bare, wet skin feels more than amazing against mine. Her hand stops just above my most private part of all… and that's just it, I know it's private down there and I'm supposed to keep it that way until marriage from what my mom told me but I'm in no position to stop her now, after I already gave her my permission to do whatever, and I don't want to. I'm at the point where if she doesn't continue I don't know what I'll do. I feel like silly puddy in her hands and she knows as well as I do that I'm completely under her control.

My hips buck against her palm before I can stop it.

"P-please…" the word escapes my lips in a whisper.

"What? What is it you want?" her voice is raspy and I know she wants to give just as much as I want to get, but apparently she wants to torture me first. She runs one finger over me and my teeth dig into my lips to hold back a gasp, but I know that no matter how hard I try, I can't hide it. I _need_ more from her and she knows it.

"Jade… please… j-just do it… _please_."

"Do what, Cat?"

She plants a kiss to my belly button, and I buck against her again, unable to stop myself. I press my palms to my forehead, desperately wiping at the beads of sweat dripping down my face.

"_Touch_ me," I grumble, because I know that's just what she wants to hear, and sure enough, she shoves her hand down my bottoms, two fingers slipping down to my sensitive folds. I bite down hard on my lips again, but a soft groan works its way up my throat before I'm able to stop it. I see splotches of color in vibrant shades behind my closed eyelids.

It doesn't take long for her strokes to find a workable rhythm to match the thrusts of my hips as she works her way back up my body, planting several kisses along the length of my stomach until she reaches my lips again. My arms circle around the nape of her neck and I hold her forehead steadily against mine, both of us desperately sucking in breaths as the hot air burns our throats. I open my eyes just enough to see her, and her dramatic pair settles on mine as she continues to ravish me down below. It doesn't take long for my eyes to clamp shut again just in time for me to see the stars explode behind closed eyelids. I start to cry out but she covers my lips with hers to stop me, muffling the sound between us.

I want to make her feel what she just made me feel, I want to return the favor. If she's anything like me than I know she's probably burning with the same desire I just was, so my hands slide down her back and settle on her hips as she works her tongue back into my mouth and pulls her hand out of my bottoms. I've never done what she just did to me but I know it can't be too hard and I'm willing to try. I can't help but smile against her lips as I remove one of my hands from her hips and drag it around her side to the front of her, but just as I'm about to make my move, she pulls away from me and replaces her lips with her hand to cover my mouth.

I stare up at her with confusion but she's too busy glancing back towards the door of the sauna to notice.

"Shh," she tells me, and for a second I can't help but wonder in fear if we're about to get caught.

Sure enough, she scrambles off of me just in time before the door to the sauna is being pulled open. I sit up quickly, making a grab for my towel that somehow ended up on the floor as she nearly lunges back across the room and grabs her own.

A man that looks about the same age as my dad peeks inside at us, darting his eyes back and forth between us. He looks a little suspicious, but he also looks a little too embarrassed to ask what was just going on. I can tell that he knows just as well as I do that it's best if he doesn't ask.

"Um… it's time for me to close down the pool area for the night…" he tells us, and it's only then that I notice the red polo he's wearing with the word "staff" stitched on one side of the chest in white lettering.

"We'll be right out," Jade tells him collectedly, but once again I don't trust my voice so I dare not to speak.

The employee nods and leaves quickly as if he's scared to stay around any longer. Me and Jade sit in silence for a few seconds after he's gone, each struggling to catch our breath before we look at each other and burst out laughing.

"That went… well," she says as she squeezes her towel around herself. I smile at her from across the room. She's an absolute sweaty disaster and I know for a fact that I am too. But she's… she's amazing, and I can't help but smile like an idiot.

"I owe you," I tell her breathlessly with a hint of seduction in my voice. She sends me a wink and crosses the room towards me again, leaning down to press another kiss to my mouth.

"Still gonna try to tell me you don't like girls?" she asks me in a teasing tone. I bite back another smile and shake my head without a word. Her smirk returns.

"Then I guess the_ Cat's_ out of the bag."

* * *

_A/N: Oh my god… almost 10k words in length… I honestly congratulate you if you managed to sit through this whole entire thing. And I also may love you a little bit, not gonna lie._

_Since you successfully managed to read the whole thing, you might as well review too (:_

_This was my first shot at writing anything mature, because well, my tumblr friends sort of pressured me into it. THANKS GUYS xD No just kidding… they… convinced me, there we go. Proper term (; But yeah, you should tell me what you think especially since this was my first time writing sex, or a variation of it. Also, sorry if Cat was kinda OOC… I tried._


End file.
